


The call

by LadyMorgan



Series: The life of the ... Two angels without wings [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Help for a friend, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: "Listen. What do you think of the idea of selecting her as the winner and giving her the Skype call? ""What?" He exclaimed in horror, shaking his head.‚You can put that idea straight out of your mind! I do not speak a syllable with that person. I would freak out!‘After talking, he agreed, albeit reluctantly. But maybe his wife was right. Maybe this was the way to solve the problem.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"And I really should not stay with you?"

Sighing, Gabriel looked at his wife, but she shook her head.

"They're counting on you, and now get out before you get infected!"

She straightened and sniffled into her handkerchief as Gabriel shook the pillow.

"I love you, honey, even if you look like Rudolph the reindeer," he chuckled and Eva laughed, catching a slight coughing fit so that her husband tapped her lightly on her back.

"I'm going to sleep a bit and the weekend is over in no time. I'm glad when you come back and then I'm well again, I promise. I love you. Please say hello from me."

"Ok. Do you need anything else?" He looked at the nightstand, where it now looked like a small pharmacy.

"I think you've done everything to revive every one of my cells," Eva grinned as she followed his gaze.

Gabriel nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead, before he turned and left.

Eva could not stand herself when she was ill and that's why she did not want her husband with her. In addition, the fans would be disappointed if he did not come to the convention. Groaning, she closed her eyes and heard the door slam shut before she fell asleep from exhaustion.

 

"Yuck," she mumbled as she pulled back the covers.

She hated it when she was sweating and that's why she decided to take a hot bath and then relax on the couch one floor down.

As usual there was nothing but nonsense on the TV, so she picked up her phone to surf a bit on Twitter.

"Fans," she said in a low voice, grinning as she moved her finger up and down the display.

She admired some people for her talent. Those who could draw.

Those who could express themselves in words. Those who were gifted.

As good as possible, she kept away from Twitter. But her natural curiosity has always been strong. Although Eva kept changing her picture, her name and her mail address, but the fans somehow got out who she was. Which was not bad.

But when she read what the fans wrote everything ...

The stupid thing was that everything was partly anonymous. You did not know who was hiding behind the photos (mostly some picture of Gabriel), you did not know how old these people were, assuming that they were mostly female.

What she asked herself was ... How could you say of another person that you would love him if you had maybe taken some photos at one of the conventions? Or that he would mean everything to you?

That you fell into a deep depression just because he died in the series?

It was alright for them to interact with other people.

But again and again to tag Gabriel, or the other guys. Honestly, for Eva it was already stalking.

Eva was also a fan in the past. Although this fan love never went so far.

That would have been so embarrassing to her. Because on the one hand other people could read that and on the other hand she just wanted to shrivel up, if she had imagined that Gabriel would have made fun of it with his colleagues.

You should not play with other people's feelings, and to imagine that would have broken her heart.

Eventually, this series would end. It was as firm as the Amen in prayer. And then?

On one side she found it fascinating, on the other hand, Eva was sorry for these girls. Because apparently they had no life, and put all their heart and soul into a thing that was hopeless.

Everyone craved attention that rarely came back.

Of course there were the other fans. But when you tag someone, you automatically expect that there was resonance.

Her husband took it easy, because over time you learned to deal with it and only to see what you wanted to see, he always said. And he also laughed about it.

 

As a partly impulsive person, Eva was on the verge of writing to her and other obsessed fans that it was quite rude and offensive to the women of the actors to read such a thing. But she controlled herself.

But fans were persistent. And partly it was terrifying. Because sometimes it ended in a dirty, insulting mud fight. Which actor is the most popular ... Which fan is the best.

 

But as she read on, she noticed a person. She was sure that she was female, because she had a picture of herself with Gabriel as a profile picture.

Partly a little scared, partly shaking her head, she read Melanies, the girl's name, tweets.

As Eve got into the news, she found out that this girl liked writing poetry. Although Eva could not do much with these lines.

Partly they did not really make sense. But it was not just the poems that startled her.

Almost in each of her tweets, she had marked Gabriel. That meant that Eva's husband could see it all.

"Some are not embarrassed at all," she murmured in a low voice and shook her head.

Melanie looked rather young in the photos she had taken, so Eva laughed at this.

"How do you watch a episode 40 times? She can now copy every breath of Gabriel by heart ... "

However, there were also some news that put a stab in her heart, because they really sounded desperate. Unfulfilled love. Eva knew how much it hurt.

If you had lost yourself in one thing and suddenly got so deep in it that you could no longer see a way out. There was talk of darkness, there was talk of disappearing and breaking, it even fell a few times the word death. Eva did not have a fever, but nevertheless she got hot and cold by turns. The next thing that bothered her was that Melanie had more than 400 followers but almost never got a comment on any of her messages.

Eva was now getting into the habit of creating a new account and a few minutes later she was a regular fan of the show, according to Profil, and the two women were already following each other. Under one of her photos, Eva wrote that Melanie was pretty charming and asked her how old she was. 31. That was the answer.

Eva escaped a snort and she could not say exactly if it was more amused or pitiful. If Melanie had been 16, then Eva would have thought of it as a teenage crush. But with this age?

Since Melanie was online, Eva decided to write to her personally.

 

"Hey, I'm new here on Twitter looking for like-minded people. I think we are on a wavelength. I am also madly in love with Gabriel."

 _‚And that is not even a lie‘._ She smirked.

"Nice to meet you. What is your name?"

Eva thought for a moment.

"Lisa."

"He is such a great man. I mean ... When he hugged me at PittCon ... I could die for him."

Eva rolled her eyes.

"Yes, he is a handsome man. But he is out of reach."

"Unfortunately. I would do anything for it if I could have Gabriel."

"You know he is married. Happy."

"Yes. But I can wait. He also left his first wife."

"She left him."

"..."

"..."

"I do not think so. She was not the right person for him, nor is his current wife. It was in the press to make it look better for him."

This Melanie was really in motion. Eva had to pull herself together.

"Have you ever met him personally?"

"No," Eva wrote back. "It has not yet given the opportunity."

"..."

"Do you have any other hobbies besides watching ‚Supernatural‘ a thousand times?"

"I'm just watching the episodes with Gabriel. I do not care about the others."

Eva was dealing with an obsessed fan. She wondered if she should recite exorcism.

"What are you working?"

"Nothing. I got fired. "

"Because of Gabriel?"

Eva added a grinning emoticon and sent the message.

"Yes ... you could say that."

The grin passed and annoyed she shook her head.

"I have depressions. I can not think about anything but him and that has affected my work. But do not worry, now I have more time for it. "

"You need a boyfriend."

"No. Because no one is like him. "

"You do not know him."

"I know enough about him."

Eve ended the conversation. Because she had a terrible headache.

This woman was beyond help and she only hoped she would not jump out of the window.

 

Gabe called a few times in between to ask about the health of his wife.

"A cat has nine lives," Eva giggled.

"Yesterday at meet & greet was an esoteric ... a naturopath. If you're not well, when I come back, I'll know how to get you back on track," he laughed.

"Just keep away from me with this nonsense."

"I love you. I have to go back to the stage."

 

After a restless night, she opened her Twitter account again.

Eva had devoured innumerable fanfictions earlier, had even tried to write some, but quickly came to the point that she could not.

Everyone's freedom of expression. At that time it was about a girl who had written about Captain America. No, that was not true, because this person had not written about the character, but about Chris Evans.

And that went against her grain. For her it was perfectly ok to make different pairings with different characters. Be it a series, a movie or a book.

But not with people. Real-person Fictions.

Of course she could have just read away, but that was not Eva's way. Well, that's why from time to time she had set herself in such a wasp nest.

Eva would have been ashamed if she had put herself in the position of those actors who had read such a thing. Or the wives of these people.

She had written that to her and in a hurry there was a heated discussion going on.

Although this girl from the past claimed that she was concerned only with Captain America. But those stories ... when she wrote about his strong arms, his shining eyes, his laugh lines, or his dimples. These were the characteristics of Chris Evans and not Captain America's. She decided to leave it alone, because it was hard to change a person and besides, you did not, because everyone was allowed to have his say.

And now Eva was in the same situation. And since she was a tender-tempered soul, it was not easy to deal with these thoughts.

 

Do you know the feeling when you implore God to get you? I can not anymore. I do not know what to do. This man is robbing my mind. In my brain is just crap. Everything is hopeless. '

Eva read the message from Melanie, thinking about how she should react.

By now she had changed her profile picture and her name again. Always suitable for your current mood. And that changed very often.

Even though she was still a little bit mad, on the other side she was sorry for this girl.

"Can I help you?"

"Lisa, nice to hear from you. Everything is shit. Nobody cares how I feel. Nobody cares about me. Maybe I should just disappear. "

"Stop that shit."

In her earlier life she would have written to Melanie that she should pull herself together. That she should go out and start living. That she should beat Gabriel out of her head and not be so stupid.

But now she knew what it was like. At least a bit.

Sam often had to go through the same thing. One day on top of the world, down in the dumps, the next. What was important in those moments was to be there for the other.

To talk to the other one. Make the other person feel that she was not alone.

As she scrolled a bit further, Eva discovered more news.

One was that she felt ugly. It was clear to Eva that this was not due to her appearance.

"Listen, Melanie. I will not tell you that I know how you feel. But I can tell you that I can understand you a bit. I'm here when you need someone to talk to. With me you can pour out your heart. And the first step in a new life starts with learning to love yourself, otherwise you can not demand that from others."

Eva thought briefly about her words. For even though Melanie had told her about a family's wish, it would be very hard to let anyone into her life. Because she would always make comparisons with Gabriel. And no man would ever be good enough.

 

Many more messages followed and Eva tried to calm her down.

At that moment she would have liked to be with her to take her in her arms.

She told Eva about her childhood. She wrote to her that she had never had a boyfriend because she kept falling in love with people she could not have.

She told her that her family did not take care of her, so she stood alone.

Of the fact that Gabriel had become the center of her life and she despaired of unfulfilled love. That she had no friends, had changed for the worse, and even occasionally hurt herself, just to forget the yearning and the pain.

Eva knew that Melanie was down and she could imagine that she was probably crying bitterly. She was caught in a vicious circle of unfulfilled desires and fantasies and found no way out.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm back home baby!"

Eva looked up from the couch and smiled as he slammed the door, looked at her startled, and mumbled an apology.

"How is my angel?"

"Do not worry, it's much better," his wife smiled as he kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

After a hot, pleasant bath, both were in bed.

"Have you already decided who has the honor and is called by you?" Gabriel shook his head.

He had started a campaign that ended with the following day. In the short term, he had decided to stir the drum a bit, and surprise one of the buyers with a Skype call. But he had no idea how to choose someone.

 

Gabe had taken a few hours off the following day to be totally there for his wife. But Eva was fine again and surfed on Twitter.

"What are you doing there?"

Frowning, he sat down beside her at the table and read along.

"Do you know her?"

Eva had been wondering in bed yesterday, if and how she should tell him her talks with Melanie.

 

"Yes," he answered and sighed. "I muted her so she can not bug me anymore."

The whole thing had already started several weeks ago. Gabriel had not told Eve about it, so as not to disturb her. Melanie was also at two conventions. She was so shy with the Photo-Ops and had not spoken. But on Twitter there were already some things that made Gabriel blush. And the bad thing was that, as she kept tagging him, not only could he see it, but he also wondered who else could see it. Gabriel had been in the business for a long time and it was not the first time this had happened. Every known person had to struggle with that.

At first it had flattered him, he had to admit that.

But over time it had annoyed him and that was embarrassing from time to time. This girl was really obsessed with him, had no other center of life and wrote him private messages. He did not want to offend her and block her, so he was not. So he had simply banished her from his field of vision.

 

He knew only too well how fans could react when they were angry.

A few years ago there was an incident with a female fan at one of the conventions.

This person attacked Sam on stage with some embarrassing questions, which he answered confidently, but which made his colleague Dean angry. Their bodyguard took care of the matter and this girl claimed that he had roughly touched and yelled at her, which was not the case.

Of course, this news had spread quickly and only through the courageous intervention of another fan who had accidentally made a video of this scene could this misunderstanding be quickly cleared up again.

Although Melanie was sorry for him on one side and he would have wanted someone for her, with whom she could talk. Because she often wrote pretty gloomy thoughts.

But on the other hand, he just wished that everything would vanish as quickly as possible.

But now his wife had also got wind of it and that bothered him.

 

"Great God," he murmured, shaking his head as he opened a photo of her room showing at least ten posters of him, even on the ceiling above her bed.

At that moment a new tweet came from her.

,Have dreamed of him again today. He was so tender and it was so beautiful‘ In addition some red hearts.

"Honey ..." he started, but did not really know what to say.

The next tweet came right after.

‚I'm broke now, but I bought all the stuff from your campaign. To be allowed to talk to you, I would die or kill.‘ Of course, she had also marked Gabriel.

"That was never my goal," he sighed and got himself a cup of coffee.

Eva had not said anything the whole time and Gabriel was worried that she was angry.

"Honey ...", he launched a new attempt and took her hands in his. "Ignore her, please."

"I can not do that, I've already written with her."

"You have ... what?"

Gabriel looked shocked and then he chuckled.

"Did you give her an a good telling-off?"

"Of course not. She does not know who I am. But yes, she is quite obsessed with you. Did you know that she lives only 100km away? "

Gabriel became white. Unthinkable, if that would happen again. With horror he thought of his last stalker, and where this had led. He never wanted to experience such a thing, let alone do it to his wife.

"Let me read it," he said, gesturing with his hand, but Eva shook her head. "Come on, or do you have secrets?"

She was not comfortable with the thought, but at the urging of her husband, she opened her messages.

"... reason to live when I felt his strong arms around me ... my savior ... I love and adore him until the end of time ... he leaves his wives because they do not suit him. .. keeps my soul alive ..." he mumbled and became more and more silent. For one thing, he found it embarrassing, and for another, that girl needed another spot of life as quickly as possible - she had lost herself in a fantasy, and if that did not stop soon ... it would it would take a bad end for her.

That these girls no longer attended the karaoke night at the conventions just because he had decided to step down a bit, he found ridiculous.

"That Bitch!" He shouted and threw the phone on the table.

Melanie had insulted his wife and therefore insulted him and that gave him a huge stab in his heart. That had to stop, right now.

She was no longer a teen, but a woman in the midst of life. But that's how she acted. Gabriel's emotions went roller coaster.

"Listen. What do you think of the idea of selecting her as the winner and giving her the Skype call? "

"What?" He exclaimed in horror, shaking his head.

_‚You can put that idea straight out of your mind! I do not speak a syllable with that person. I would freak out!‘_

After talking about it for a long time, he agreed, albeit reluctantly.

But maybe his wife was right. Maybe this was the way to solve the problem.

And again he admired Eva that she was able to remain so calm.

 

The following day Melanie was in deep depression again. That's what Eva read on the basis of her messages.

So she urged her husband to finally write her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He murmured, frowning.

It was not long before Eva's cell phone beeped.

‚Guess who just wrote me. Gabriel. I'm freaking out. He has chosen me‘

‚Yes, I know‘, Eva typed back and cursed herself two seconds later.

Unfortunately, you could not delete the written.

,From where?‘

,I thought so. Only like that‘

She let out a relieved breath when, on the basis of the following news, she could assume that Melanie was hovering on Cloud Nine and asking no further questions.

Then she rolled her eyes shaking her head as she asked what to wear.

Granted, Eva itched her little finger to reveal her identity. But she controlled herself.

 

Two days later it was time.

Gabriel sat at the kitchen table and opened the laptop. Then he got up and took Eva in his arms.

"I do not know what to talk to her. I do not really want to talk to her. Can not you sit next to me?!"

Lovingly, she stroked his hair and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

Sighing, he sat down at the laptop while Eva sat on the couch.

He dialed her number and promt popped her picture in front of him, so that he recoiled a bit startled. Gabriel really had no idea what to say and so he tried it with a friendly ‚Hey‘.

On the other hand, he did not have to worry, because Melanie seemed to him as if she had drunk ten Red Bull shortly before, because she talked like a waterfall.

The conversation, led by Melanie, swung in a completely wrong direction after just two minutes and she asked him if they could meet.

Irritated, Gabe gave his wife a furtive glance and shook his head.

"Listen, Melanie. I'm flattered when you write poems about me and all that ... but ... I'm a happily married man and this is going a bit too far. "

Then everything went very fast. Melanie burst into tears, shut down her computer and Gabe sat in front of a black image.

Shrugging and a little shocked, he looked at his wife, whose mouth was still open.

"What was that now?"

 

Eva's cell phone beeped.

‚Gabriel is such an asshole‘

Ok. She got up from the couch and sat next to her husband.

"I did not deserve that either," he pouted and Eva could not help but grin. She kissed her husband and together they thought about how it should go on.

‚Open your laptop and accept the call, please!‘

Eva typed in her cell phone and Gabe meanwhile tried to rebuild the connection.

She took a deep breath, because there were two possibilities. Melanie accepted the conversation and they could talk like adults or she would stop immediately.

"Hey Mel," Eva said, and waved to the screen. "Please do not hang up and let me explain."

On the other side of the screen, the picture was almost frozen and Eva could read different emotions from her face. For one thing, she was shocked and astonished. For another, she probably felt a little fooled.

"You ... you," she stammered. "You are Eva ?! I wrote all the time with your wife?"

Melanie looked at Gabriel and he shrugged.

"Gabriel had no idea. He was the last days at a convention and I was at home here. I wanted to get to know you. I wanted to talk to you. We had a good relationship and thank you for the trust you have placed in me."

Melanie went white and started crying again.

"What I've written to you ... I ... I said you're not the right one for him and ... oh my god ... I'm so sorry."

 

Admittedly. Eva made her thoughts.

Admittedly. Eva was a little angry now and then. But the other part of her wanted to help her, because Melanie was sorry for her.

Gabriel sat quietly and was so incredibly proud of his wife.

She found the right words and could calm Melanie. With her calm and empathetic nature, she managed to elicit a smile from the girl on the other side.

He took her hand and crossed it with his.

They talked for a long time and Melanie opened up.

"I'm so incredibly embarrassed about what I wrote you all," she mumbled, sighing loudly.

"Everything is forgotten," Eva replied. "But this one ..." She pulled Gabe to her and kissed his lips. "This one is mine and there is no room for a piece of paper in between."

Gabriel chuckled and Melanie laughed too.

"I know. And I wish we could stay friends because you're the nicest person I've met in the past few years. I thank you for the courage you gave me again. And I promise that tomorrow I'll take my life back in my hands."

"You can count on me anytime."

 

After the conversation ended and both were in bed, Gabe cuddled up to his wife.

"That was so admirable of you," he mumbled into her hair.

Eva and Melanie stayed in contact and even though Gabriel was a bit skeptical at first, the three developed into a friendship.

 

In the next part ...

Good things are quickly forgotten, unfortunately not so fast embarrassing things ...

 


End file.
